


An Artsy Night

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anniversary, Art, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Bites, Married Couple, Married Life, Painting, Teasing, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Nick got his wife Kimm a night at a Paint and Sip for their anniversary. After a minor riff in the morning, Nick makes his wife's favorites before they go off to do something they both love.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Original Female Character(s)





	An Artsy Night

“Kimm…..what are you doing love?” Nick rolled over in bed, popping an eye open. He looked at his love, who was getting dressed, doing her morning routine. He watched as she slid the dark jeans up her legs, appreciating the view of his wife, happy to have another day with her. 

“I have work today you goof” Kimm leaned down to give Nick a good morning kiss. 

“Why can’t you stay home today?” he whined, and Kimm shook her head. He always tried to pull these antics, wanting her to stay home with him. 

“I have to do some rearranging in the store, and you know that they need me there to do it” Kimm reminded her husband, who groaned and flopped back in the blankets. 

“Fine…are we still on for tonight?” Nick looked at her hopefully, and Kimm nodded. 

“Yes, I get out of work at 5, and the sip and paint isn’t until 730” 

As an anniversary present, Nick had gotten the two of them tickets for a night of painting and drinking wine. He wasn’t totally fond of wine, but he knew his wife loved it. Both of them enjoyed getting artistic, with Kimm starting to take commissions for the drawings she had featured online. 

“Did you get any commissions yesterday?” Nick asked, as he stretched his body out. Kimm stared at her husband, loving that she had him all to herself every single day. 

“Yes, a couple. I’ll start work on them tomorrow” Kimm replied, shaking herself. Nick rolled his eyes, and leaned up to peck her cheek. 

“The guys and I have a meeting next week for the new album” Nick sighed, and Kimm grinned. 

“Hey, that means new music and getting to see your nieces and nephews again” Kimm chided, and Nick brightened. He loved getting together with his brothers and their wives, and seeing the kids again. 

“We still okay with not having kiddos of our own?” he looked up at his wife, who looked out the window above the bed. 

“We can’t Nick, I can’t risk the fibro getting worse” Kimm bit her lip, and Nick pulled her down into his arms. 

“Hey baby, I’m sorry. I know you are such a warrior. I love you so much, and you are an amazing person, and I’m so glad I found you” Nick nuzzled into Kimm’s neck, rolling the thin skin between his teeth. 

“Nickolas! Not another one!” Kimm yelped and pulled away, going to the mirror in their room. She looked at her neck, and saw the developing hickey. Kimm whirled around and Nick bit his lip. 

“Sorry loves. I’ll make it up to you” Nick said contritely as Kimm grabbed her foundation, covering the hickey up. She gave her husband the stink eye and a look that promised that he indeed would be making it up to her. 

“Alright I need to head out. I love you, and I’ll see you when I get home” Kimm got her shoes and coat on, and kissed Nick before going to the garage, heading for work. 

While Kimm was at work, Nick cleaned the house and ran out to get some groceries. He intended to make her favorite meal as an apology. After meeting Kimm on a trip overseas, he had immersed himself in his wife’s Dutch heritage, loving the country and its food. Although Kimm’s favorite food was Chicken Tikka Masala, which mystified Nick to no end. 

“The woman is Dutch, but she loves curry and Indian food. Doesn’t make any sense to me, but what do I know” Nick thought as he roamed the aisles, looking for what he needed. After picking up the ingredients, he moved to the frozen dessert section, looking over what they had. He was looking for one thing in particular, something that Kimm loved. 

“Lemon cookie and cream ice cream” NIck muttered as he looked through the shelves. He made a noise of discovery and grinned as he found the obscure dessert. Nick grinned and put it in his cart, heading for the checkout. 

He paid for his groceries and headed home, starting on dinner. Nick put music on and sang to himself, getting lost in what he was doing. He never noticed the hours slipping by, and his wife coming home from work. 

“What are you up to Nickolas?” Kimm asked, and Nick let out a squeal of shock and surprise. He jumped back, and looked at his wife before glancing at his watch. 

“It’s 430 already?” he shook his head and moved to his wife. 

“How does some Chicken tikka masala sound for dinner?” he asked, as he wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head down a bit to kiss her on the lips. 

“Sounds amazing. What about dessert, since you never go to the store without getting dessert” Kimm chuckled and Nick reached over, opening the freezer. 

“Your favorite ice cream” Nick replied. Kimm squealed and Nick chuckled softly. 

“Go get changed and we will eat” his wife nodded and made her way to their bedroom, getting comfier clothes on. Nick plated their meal, and moved to the dining room. He grabbed water for the two of them since they would be drinking later. Five minutes later, the two settled down to eat supper. 

“Can’t believe it’s been five years married my love” Kimm looked over at Nick, who nodded in agreement. 

“Best five years of my life. So happy to have found you on that trip overseas. You have filled my life with nothing but happiness, and I love you so much for it” Nick replied, and Kimm reached over, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back, and they continued eating. 

“Come on, I want to show you something” Kimm grabbed Nick’s hand after cleaning up from dinner twenty minutes later. Nick chuckled and followed his wife upstairs to their bedroom. 

“Okay, what did you want to show me?” he asked, and Kimm took her shirt off in reply. Nick growled, and pounced his sexy wife. They had an hour before they had to leave for the art store, and Nick intended to take advantage of that hour. 

“We are running late no thanks to you” he grumped an hour later as Kimm hastened to put makeup back on. 

“Well, I wasn’t the one who wanted another round” Kimm reminded her husband, who shrugged. 

“Can’t help it” Nick said flippantly, and yelped when Kimm groped his butt, squeezing it slightly. 

“Let’s go” she pushed him slightly and the two made their way to Nick’s car, getting on the road. Twenty minutes later the two were at the art store that was hosting the sip and paint. Kimm bounced slightly as she got out of the car, excited to spend the night immersed in art once again. Nick chuckled and grabbed her hand, leading the two of them in the store. He walked up to the attendant, and smiled at the young woman. 

“Nick and Kimm Carter for the Sip and Paint event” he gave their names, and the attendant checked their reservation. She nodded, and pointed out the room it was in. 

“Just go through there and settle down at an easel” she instructed and both nodded. Kimm practically dragged her husband to the room, picking two spots in the center row and center of the room. Nick grinned and leaned over, kissing her temple. 

“Let’s go!” Kimm muttered, as the wine was passed around and poured in their cups. Nick had grabbed a bottle of Kimm’s favorite wine, and one that he didn’t mind drinking, and brought it with them. 

The two of them got started on their paintings, both going quiet. Nick decided on a beach scene, while Kimm went with a forest scene. Both took their time, sipping the wine occasionally, and just enjoying the relaxed atmosphere around them. 

“Damn baby, I love that” Nick looked over at Kimm’s painting, and marveled at how talented his wife was. Kimm stole a glance at Nick’s and beamed softly. 

“Yours is just as good love” she grinned and Nick blushed a bit, getting back to his painting. 

It was an amazing way for the two of them to spend time together, and make something that they could hang in their home. The instructor came over to see if they needed help, but Nick and Kimm shook their heads. Nick refilled their glasses, both knowing that they were done after this second glass. 

“Thank you so much my love, this is a perfect night” Kimm leaned over, kissing her husband. Nick responded before pulling away. 

“Yes it is” 

The two of them spent the next hour painting, adding little details to their work, and sipping the wine. Kimm pulled away from hers first, satisfied with how it looked. It was a spring forest scene, with little birds at the top of the trees, with a couple baby animals at the bottom. The cloudy sky peeked through on some of the trees, and the path that Kimm had painted seemed to go on forever. 

“Nick, how is yours coming along?” Kimm looked over, and her eyes widened in pleasant surprise. 

“I’m done” he replied, and sat back. His beach scene had included some seagulls in the sand, along with some sand toys that had been left behind by a child. An umbrella was staked in the sand, along with a couple of towels. The sun shone down, not a could in the blue sky. The water was filled with greens and blues, and Kimm was amazed. 

“I love it babe, it’s simply beautiful” she reverently spoke, and Nick admired his wife’s work. They reached over and drained their wine glasses, Nick recorking the bottle to take home with them. 

“As is yours my love. I can’t wait to hang both of these in our home and display them proudly” Nick quietly spoke, and Kimm leaned over, kissing him softly. 

“Are you two done?” the attendant came over, and Nick and Kimm looked at her. 

“Yes we are, thank you” Kimm replied, and the attendant nodded, explaining how they could take their paintings home safely. 

“Thank you so much, we will do that” Nick was just going to lay them on the backseat of his car, since they didn’t live too far away. The two of them got up, and moved to the front of the store. 

“We will definitely be back again. That was a lot of fun” Kimm told the manager who was up front. He grinned and thanked them for coming. Nick had both paintings in his hands, while Kimm had the wine bottle in her arms. 

The two walked to their car, Nick safely getting the paintings in and secured. Kimm settled into the passenger seat, waiting for Nick to slip into the driver’s side. Once he did, she grabbed his free hand and leaned over. 

“Thank you so much for this anniversary gift. I love being creative with you, and this was the best gift you have ever gotten me” Kimm looked at her husband, who pushed her hair behind her ear, smiling softly at her. 

“You are so welcome my love, you deserve nothing but the best. I love you always and forever” Nick kissed her before pulling away and getting them home. 

“Where are we hanging them?” Kimm asked, and Nick cocked his head. 

“I’m thinking yours in our room, and mine in the dining room maybe?” he looked over at her while they were stopped at a red light. 

“That works for me. I love that” Kimm grinned. Nick rubbed the back of her hand and got them home safely. 

“Do it tomorrow love, it’s nearly 1030 now” Kimm told her husband, who nodded, leaving their paintings on the dining room table. Kimm got the wine in the fridge, and the two made their way to their bedroom. 

“Thank you for five years of loving me, and I love you for everything you are” Kimm snuggled in her husband’s arms, nuzzling under his chin, tracing patterns on his chest. 

“I love you for everything you are and more my love. These last five years have been indescribable” Nick kissed the top of Kimm’s head, holding her tightly. The two fell asleep in the same position they had for the last five years, safe and content in the love and life they had made with each other. 


End file.
